Sarah's weak moment
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: Title is kind of self explanatory. Sarah/Cameron. Please read and review!


**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine (wish they were...), not making any profit, it's just for fun.

**Warning**: The story implies a romantic relationship between two women. If that offends you or you're under age... please come back when you change your mind or come of age.

Comments are highly appreciated!

**A/N:** The story takes place near the end of S1x8

* * *

><p>"I'll take him to the traffic light."Derek said while staring at Cameron. He obviously did not want to be near the terminator alone even without her chip. He hurried after John, leaving Sarah alone, sitting on the bed with a deactivated Cameron.<p>

"I hope you can do it, girlie." Sarah whispered. She sat on the bed for a long time, even after she heard the door slam behind her son and Derek.

Without realizing Sarah slowly scooted closer to Cameron's body. _God, what's happening to me. I shouldn't be sitting here... Watching her... wanting her... I must be out of my mind... THIS is what killed Kyle. It's what'll kill half the human race... and yet here I am trying to fight off my emotions for one... I'm not at all better than Barbara... _her thoughts were racing, while she was trying to resist the urge to touch the motionless Terminator.

_It's not like she personally killed all those people... It wasn't her fault that she was built... and she saved us so many times..._

Suddenly she realized her right hand was moving as if it had it's own will, and when she glanced down she saw her hand snaking over to Cameron's, intertwining their fingers.

She pulled Cameron's hand to her lap, caressing the machine's unfeeling palm with her thumb.

_This is so wrong..._ Sarah closed her eyes, hoping she could get a grip on herself and pull away from Cameron. _Gods she just looks like a girl... I can't believe John detached her brain only a few minutes ago. _

Even though Sarah knew perfectly well it was wrong, she indulged in the guilty pleasure of being this close to the Terminator without repercussions anyway.

_Why can't you be human, girlie? Why can't I have normal everyday problems? As if realizing you're attracted to your own sex isn't enough... how does one deal with lusting after a machine?Oh right... people don't usually know..._

Sarah turned Cameron's face towards herself, so she could look into the dead eyes of the machine.

_I wish you were human... I wish you were. The idea of falling for a teenager would be a lot more digestible than falling for a Terminator... _ A lone tear made its way down Sarah's cheek until it got caught on the edge of her upper lip.

Finally succumbing to her desire Sarah leaned in and ever so slowly pressed her lips against Cameron's. With Cameron not being able to react the kiss was a very chaste one, but Sarah couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive. By the time she pulled back many more tears ran down her cheeks and a single drop fell from between her eyelids and without her noticing, it landed in the middle of Cameron's lower lip.

After this Sarah found herself even less able to resist and she decided she didn't even care right now. She rested her head above Cameron's right breast, an arm draped over her stomach, and a leg comfortably wedged between the machine's owns. She stayed like that, memorizing the feeling of the girl's soft embrace, knowing full well that this would never happen again.

When she heard the door open and shut again she jumped up from the bed, rearranged Cameron's body, and after stealing one last sad glance in the Terminator's way Sarah left the room in search of her son.

* * *

><p>Later.../

Cameron came back online silently and the moment she regained control over her body she could feel two things at the same time. John was touching her cheek and there was fluid on her lips that she recognized as human tears. Using the contact John had initiated she discovered he had not been the one crying. She also crossed out Derek the moment his name hit her chip, knowing how the resistance fighter despised her._ Sarah?_ _Was Sarah crying over me while I was offline? _Her head jerked a little bit at the idea and John immediately broke the contact. Even though Cameron knew Sarah was not in the room she looked to her right, that being the last place she has seen Sarah before she went offline. This resulted in John's embarrassment and he quickly removed his arm from Cameron's side.

* * *

><p>Later that night/

Cameron was standing by the window staring into the dark. Her auditory sensors were on full capacity so she was fully aware of her surroundings. John was sound asleep, Derek was wide awake, probably afraid of her assassinating him in his sleep, while Sarah was twisting and turning in her bed, her sleep troubled by her never ending nightmares. Cameron suddenly had a feeling she could not explain. Even though she knew Sarah would most likely react with anger she had the sudden urge to go upstairs and try to comfort the mother of man's savior. She cocked her head to the side. _What have you done to me Sarah Connor? And why have you been crying over me?_ These two questions kept popping up in Cameron's head but she could not find the answer no matter how many times she analyzed the available information...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm thinking of writing a sequel, if you liked this one let me know, that would be a HUGE inspiration for the second story. :)


End file.
